The Final Goodbye
by MerlinGrayson
Summary: *Spoilers for the last few chapters of the manga* What if Natsu couldn't escape Fate? No matter how hard Lucy tried, she just couldn't rewrite destiny. (Major character death) Just a one shot. (Reupload. Last one got corrupted)


They stared at the book as it started to fade away, Lucy dreading that her plan didn't work, just hoping for the miracle she tried so desperately to reach.

"Once this book fades... will Natsu?" Happy asked, saying what the other two were thinking.

They waited silently, watching the corners start to disintegrate, praying it works. The corners started to go inward, before footsteps as loud as day were heard through the silent courtyard.

"Yo!" Natsu shouted, a smile as bright as the flames he wields was present on his face.

Lucy instantly burst into tears, covering her mouth in relief.

"NATSUUUUUU!" Happy shouted, flying at full speed until he slammed into Natsu's chest.

He chuckled, rubbing the blue cats head as his smile slowly started to fade, feeling a small ebb of an empty hole in his heart.

Lucy laughed, tears of joy streaming down her face. Gray was overwhelmed with joy, happy to see his best friend standing there, intact.

"Its over." He said, after Happy's little fuss over him.

"Yeah." Gray said, the smile present.

"As expected of Natsu." Lucy whispered, chuckling. The book slowed, but it was still disappearing before them.

"The first also passed away." Natsu explained, a sad smile hinting in his lips.

"Eh?"

"The first?" Lucy questions.

"But... you guys shouldn't look so down, isn't this what First wanted?" He asked looking up at them, seeing Lucy wiping away uncontrollable tears and Gray smiling at Natsu.

Gray nodded, chuckling. "I see..."

"That's why... let's laugh, and return to the guild together!" Natsu shouted, shooting them the smile that can swallow the sun.

Lucy's tears flowed harder now, her body shaking with the amount of sobbing she was doing.

"Yeah!" Happy shouted.

"Sure." Gray responded.

Lucy sniffles, trying her hardest to stop her tears of joy. "Yes, let's go back toge... Natsu?"

He sent a hurt smile her way, already knowing what she was seeing. Natsu's burnt hand was slowly starting to become see through, glittery dust starting to flow in the wind as his arm started to disappear right before their eyes.

"No... You can't." Lucy whispered.

"Lets go back together. I may be in heart, but together. I cant escape what destiny has planned for me. I died 400 years ago... I felt this happening after Zeref left this world. The hole in my heart started to become empty." Natsu explained.

"Natsu! Your arm!" Gray shouted, anger now eminent on his face.

Natsu looked down, his arm was dissolving faster than he thought, already up to his shoulder. He looked back at them, Lucy had sunk to her knees, Gray had his fists clenched and Happy was shell-shocked.

"No... Natsu... this cant- it cant be." Lucy stuttered. All the memories of their adventures started flowing through her, her tears starting to flow uncontrollable now.

_"I promise to protect you and always be with you, no matter what happens."_

_"Something wrong, Lucy?"_

_"No... nothing, just... thank you."_

_"Look Natsu! I got my Fairy Tail Mark!"_

"You can't disappear..." Lucy whispered.

"I refuse for you to disappear you pyro! You will make Lucy cry! You will make all of fairy tail cry! Is that what you want!" Gray shouted! Tears starting to form in his eyes.

"I don't want anyone to cry." Natsu said, his smile never breaking. "I want you guys to continue living, go on adventures and be the team I know you guys are. Be the family I know you guys are, even if it is without me."

"No! I refuse!" Lucy reached for the book, but pulled away fast when it burned to the touch. She hissed, before slamming her fists into the concrete, screaming and sobbing at the top of her lungs.

"Natsuuuu!" Happy sobbed, no longer flying with joy, and instead knelt on the ground.

"You can't leave, Natsu! You promised!" Lucy screamed, slamming her fists multiple times into the ground. "You promised... to always be with me." The book was now almost completely dissolved, Natsu had very little to be taken away, his tears glistened in the sunlight.

"I will always be with you, Lucy. I am a proud member of fairy tail, just like you. Just like all of you." He paused, the last little bit of life, he used to smile like he once used to. "Take care of Happy for me, Lucy." The last of the book fluttered into the wind, and the only thing left of the once filled with life dragon slayer, was the white, scaly scarf that fluttered to the ground in front of the sobbing teens.

Lucy screamed, throwing rocks and punching fists at anything they could find. Happy was numb, tears streaming down his expressionless face.

Gray sobbed, not believing his eyes that the once proud, loud and loved member of fairy tail, no longer was standing beside them now. The scarf he stared at for the longest time, the blood and scorch marks burning the memory of his last moments into his brain forever.

After calming down, they eventually made their way to the rest of the guild, which were standing together by water. News spread that Anna and Ichiya sacrificed themselves for Acnologia.

But the news of Natsu, nearly hit everyone like a sack of potatoes. Erza couldn't believe it at first, but when the scarf was the only thing that was seen, the tears were none stop. Makarov was pissed, unable to accept the fact that one of his children were gone. One that he loved so dearly.

Gajeel was pissed that he wasn't able to say a proper goodbye, but even more pissed that Natsu made everyone else cry.

Wendy was out right sobbing into Lucy's arms, both of them unable to accept the fact Natsu was gone forever. This day may have been won, but it did not feel like a victory at all.

*five years later*

Fairy tail was bigger than ever, growing with new, skilled members everyday, expanding with new family and friends. Fairy Tail, after a few attempts, become the number one guild once again. The magic council was back up, and Gajeel was working there while doing his fairy tail buisiness.

Gray was still the same, but the empty hole that once used to complete him, was always vacant now. He still picked fights with the other guild mates, but he was far from accepting the idea that a certain someone wasn't there to escalate the fun.

Erza was kinder, taking her time to train new recruits and help out as master of the guild. She would always try to find new things to do, to keep her mind occupied. The pain nearly to much for her as she accepted the fact that she was depressed. Jellal was now in fairy tail and They were together, but her childhood friend had left a scar that could never be healed.

Happy hung around Lucy or Erza, trying to use them as rocks, but he didn't quite change with how he acted. He was more lost than normal, but he felt like Natsu was always with him, so he felt good, helping the strongest team with quests.

Lucy was changed the most. She was quiet, no longer the loud screaming blonde she once was. She still cracked jokes and yelled at Happy for making them, but ever since that fateful day, Lucy literally felt like she lost half of her soul that day. Her heart was cracked and her soul was empty, but she kept going.

She would always remember Natsu. The words he said, the scarf he left behind, and the fact that she would never have went through this incredible journey without and because of him. She loved him, and sometimes, she can feel his hand resting on her shoulder, and that warmth was the thing to keep her going throughout her days. She was a part of a family, and that family, though missing one, will always be her pride and joy.


End file.
